Going Away Present
by Master Jesse
Summary: .:One Shot:. Dean should learn not to put things in his mouth.  Sucky Summary...  Pre-series.


Title: Going Away Present

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

><p>He only had 2 months 15 days and 20 hours left until graduation. The arguments were getting harsher and he could tell that his dad was trying to avoid him. He'd sent the boys off to search some dank part of the marsh. He knew calling this particular part of the marsh dank was ridiculous, but it just felt danker than the rest of the marsh. Dean was doing what his father said, but he always did as he was told. The light was fading and Dean found an abandoned bridge, the water had shifted and part of the wood was now underwater. He sat on it and pulled at a plant. Sam sat beside him and watched the sun set. It had been weird between them lately. All the tension was straining their relationship. He loved his brother, but the thought of being stuck was driving him crazy. He felt a sharp poke on his neck and his head whipped around to see Dean with a straw like stem in his hand. He smirked and put the stem to his mouth again. Another ping bounced off his skin, this time his nose. He pushed Dean, harder than he expected and watched as he toppled into the water. 'WHAT THE HELL?' He jumped off the sinking bridge and ran for the land on the edge of the marsh. He heard Dean sloshing in the water behind him. He felt laughter bubbling up. 'I'm gonna get you.' The childish threat broke the laughter from its cage and he dove for dry ground. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and he struggled to free himself. The boys tossed and turned as they struggled with each other. Dean was pulling Sam back toward the water. Sam pushed off the ground and threw Dean off-centered the boys fell back, both sliding under the marsh water. Sam came up spluttering and Dean laughing. 'Gotcha.' Sam turned to push Dean when he heard another splash. Dean was in the water. His entire body was spasming.<p>

Sam stared for a second before he remembered that he should probably do something. He pulled Dean from the water, getting an elbow to the face as his reward. He pulled his shirt and balled it under his head. He knew there was nothing else he could do. He'd read all there was to read, but watching as his brother convulsed was not at all what he'd imagined. What felt like forever passed and he stilled. Sam moved closer and watched. Dean's chest was moving and it seemed like he was coming to. He looked around, trying to orient himself on where the car was. They'd been walking for an hour, but it had been a winding path. He knew a shorter one existed. He had to get to the car. Had to get Dean to a hospital. Dean's hand twitched and Sam flinched. Nothing happened. He pulled his brother up and started trudging through the marsh waters. He cursed the lack of coverage the entire way back to the car. He dug for the keys in Dean's pocket before shutting the passenger door. Dean was staring at him the whole way around the car. It was weird. The eyes looking back at him didn't seem the same. He started the car and Dean screamed, clutching his stomach. He pressed on the gas until they were flying onto the road.

It was strange the things he looked for when he first came into town. He looked for a hotel, a hospital and food. In that order. Luckily this one seemed to have a pretty new hospital. He hoped new meant they knew what they were doing. He pulled to a stop as Dean started convulsing again. He laid on the horn until some angry security guard came outside. He put his hand between his brother's head and the window just before it made contact. An knee barely missed his stomach as he pulled back. For a second he thought that he was doing that on purpose, but he berated himself and watched as a gaggle of people came out to the car. He was pushed to the back of the pack as they wheeled him inside.

He watched as Sam stared at him. He was pretending to be asleep. Sam hadn't left his side since they'd let him in the room. There was a few seconds where he might have gone to the restroom, but Dean couldn't remember whether he had dreamed that or not. He didn't know why'd he'd be dreaming about his brother pissing, but it was what it was. The doctors had found the shooter he'd used to piss off Sam in his pocket and his stomach was pumped. They had told Sam I had been lucky. Children that had done the same thing tended to die. He closed his eyes. He'd shot his brother with the stem of the most poisonous plant in North America. It was just his luck. He guessed that he had been lucky. Falling in the water like that and not inhaling any water. The doctors had also been amazed by that.

He lifted his lids a bit and Sam was looking out the window. It was dawn. Their dad would be calling soon. Pissed off. He knew it. Just like he knew that Sam wouldn't answer the call when it came in. He glanced at the phone on the top of the pile of clothes Sam had discarded. It was probably off, or dead. They had fallen in the water with it. 'At least leave him a message.' His throat was sore and his voice came out a lot more pathetic than he liked. Sam jerked his head back to the bed. His eyes had that glossy, I'm-going-to-cry-and-you-can't-stop-me, look to them. Instead he nodded and pulled the room's phone to him. Dean closed his eyes and listened to his brother as he spoke. There was anger there. He wondered if they really hated each other. He looked at his Sammy and doubted if the boy could hate anything. His hand twitched and he closed his eyes. He knew what was coming. They had given him medication, but it wasn't helping yet. He prayed that Sam would stay away this time. The black eye he'd apparently given him was darkening and he didn't want to give him another one. 'Sam.'

He felt more than heard someone in the room. His eyes flew open and locked onto the figure. It was just the nurse doing her rounds. Dean was asleep and had been for a while. They said it was the medicine. It seemed to be working now. He'd been still for over 8 hours. They said that all of the plant should be out of his system in the next day or so and he'd be able to go home if they could lower the dose and still not have fits. So far it looked like he'd be able to go home the next morning. He watched as his fingers twitched and worried that this would start another bout. Seconds turned to minutes and nothing happened. He must be dreaming. Their dad had dropped by to make sure that his son wasn't dead, but he'd left soon after. His excuse was the hunt, but Sam knew that it was just him. They couldn't even be in the same room without starting an argument. It had taken everything in him not to yell that it was his fault that they were even in the damn marsh. Dean had been awake, and he just didn't have the heart to yell at his dad while his brother was so weak. Sleep pulled at his eyes as the nurse left.

The doctor seemed positive about his improvement. Maybe it was because he'd ingested so little. He said that they would release him in a few hours. He couldn't wait to get out of the hospital. He didn't really want to go back to motel room, but he wanted out. Sam was gone. He'd finally conceded to Dean's pleas for food and was getting some. He hoped jello. It was the one thing he liked about hospitals, they had the best jello. Or maybe it was just that you felt so crappy that it made the jiggly food even more delicious. He didn't care. He wanted jello. After a while Sam returned with a tray full of little cups. He doubted it was allowed, but he didn't care. He was just happy that he had a multitude of colors to choose from. Sam insisted that it all tasted the same, but he had favorites. Something about eating the color green was better than the color orange. He couldn't explain it. He even preferred certain colored M&M's. Not that he wouldn't eat all M&M's.

Sam watched him as he devoured the rainbow. Sam held a spoonful of jello in his hand and started to shake it looking terrified. Dean snorted and tossed an empty cup at him. 'Cut it out. Jurassic Park hasn't scared me in years.' Sam laughed and stuck the still trembling gelatin in his mouth. He missed this. The tension had been killing him. He didn't know who to side with. Part of him was loyal to his dad, but he wanted to protect Sam. It drove him crazy sometimes. Acting like a kid with no worries was what he needed. His arm shot out and he fought back a groan as it hit the railing with a twang. He was still having random muscle spasms, but they said that it should fade over time. He hoped soon, he didn't like not having control. Sam's laughter turned to worry and Dean growled. 'Stop looking at me like that.' Sam shrugged and turned away. He stuck another spoonful in his mouth. The fun was gone.

Dean stared out the window of the Impala. He had refused help getting into the car. He hadn't really needed it, but Sam offered. It had pissed Dean off. Sam could tell. He stared out as he drove back to the motel. Their dad had gotten a second room. So he wouldn't bother the boys with his comings and goings. Sam was overjoyed at that news. Dean had looked upset. Maybe it had been Sam's triumphant 'Yes' that had soured his mood. Dean clutched the prescription bag tightly as they slid around a turn. Sam slowed for the next turn and he could see the motel growing as they neared. He slid into a spot and turned off the car. Dean looked at him sharply and opened the door. He knew he wasn't allowed to ask. He stood just outside the car door one foot still in and watched his older brother. His leg trembled. Sam took a step forward a green glare met him and he stopped. He pulled the key to the room out and shut the door. If he was going to be stubborn he would let him. He pushed the door open too hard. It swung into the wall behind with an echoing thump. A yell of disapproval came through the wall and he grumbled an apology before flopping onto the bed. The room darkened and the door shut a few seconds later.

Sam was on the computer. He couldn't tell what he was doing, but he could hear his fingers hitting the keys in a spastic rhythm. He rolled over and his eyes started to drift shut. The medicine they had given him was still making him so tired. 'Sorry about the eye.' He whispered. He hadn't meant to, but it seemed like it was all he could manage. Sam turned then an awkward look on his face. 'It wasn't your fault.' He tossed a pillow at Dean's face and went back to typing. As soon as the pillow hit his face he was out. He dreamt of the Marsh. Running through the water. Laughing. He woke with a startled groan. He coughed. Sam's eyes were already on him. He grumbled and rolled over, giving his brother his back. He stared at the wall ahead of him and didn't sleep. He couldn't remember the dream past laughing, but he knew it had changed. He had almost died. That much he knew.

They were all in the Impala. Their dad hadn't listened to Sam's warnings that Dean needed rest. He had looked at Dean and said he was fine. Sam didn't know who to be angrier at. Their father for dragging them out, or Dean for not speaking up. They were knee deep in murky water again. This time Dean was steering clear of all plants. He saw a bundle of flowers and pulled Sam from them. Maybe he had recognized them? Sam followed the bend and looked for any sign of… he couldn't remember what they were looking for. Some creature that ate people. He looked at his feet in the water and wondered if their dad wasn't using them as bait. Send them into the water so they get eaten and he can kill the thing. Dean stumbled and they collided. 'DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!' Dean had ended up in the water again. He stood up sputtering. He pulled off the leather jacket he'd worn and started to wring out his shirt. It wouldn't do any good. He shivered and Sam tossed his jacket to him. 'We should head back. You'll catch your death.'

Dean stared behind his brother. Something large and threatening loomed over him. He heard a gun go off and Sam flinched. Pushing Dean away toward the edge of the marsh where the water was shallow. Another shot pierced the darkened air and a splash rippled the water. Sam looked at Dean. His eyes were questioning. He knew that he had seen it. Hadn't said anything. John came running through the water. Sam turned from Dean and started toward the sinking creature. 'You were using us as bait!' It wasn't a question. Dean leaned against the only tree he'd seen in the marsh. It was small, but supported him. The argument grew louder until Sam grumbled something under his breath and stalked off. Dean straightened and started after his brother. John was staring at the pair. He turned back and Dean looked away. Sam was sitting in the car, staring at the dash. Dean looked back and wondered how their dad would get back to the hotel if the left. Same way he got back the other morning he imagined. He pulled the spare keys from his pocket and tossed them in Sam's lap. 'Let's go.' He'd side with his brother this time. It just seemed right.

Sam stared. He pulled the keys to him and glanced back over the marsh. Dean was staring at Sam. 'Let's Go.' He enunciated each word slowly, deliberately. Once again they were leaving the marsh in a hurry. They were silent. Sam was shocked that Dean was on his side. He never went against their father. 'I'm hungry.' Sam slowed as they neared an intersection. It was that one intersection in a town that has everything. Fast food and a few convenience stores. As they neared a one store Dean gripped the door handle. 'I'll be right back.' He was out the door and around back. Sam sat half out the car resting on the steering wheel. He had his eye on a certain fast food restaurant. Dean came back a few minutes later. He was stuffing M&M's into his mouth by the handful.

Sam's stomach growled when they pulled into the motel parking lot. The smell of the food at his side was appealing. Dean tossed the empty bag into the trash as they walked past. It sailed through the small circle. A small exclaim of accomplishment was all he said as he walked through the door. Sam pushed the door shut after him and set to eating his meal. 'Sam. I feel it.' Dean was laying on the bed spread out. His eyes were closed when Sam looked back at him. He opened his mouth to ask when the tremors started. The doctor had warned them it could continue for a day or so after he had been released, but Sam was hoping that the could would be a wouldn't. He watched to make sure that Dean didn't hit anything, but there was nothing else he could do. They had made a pact.

The tremors stopped and Sam took another bite of his burger. 'It's behind you.' Sam's head jerked to his brother. The whisper shocked him. 'Sam. Behind you.' He turned around but there was nothing. It was starting to worry him. 'Dean. What are you talking about?' His brother's eyes locked on him and focused. 'Nothing… what happened?' Sam gave a sad smile. 'You had another one. You're fine.' Dean's eyes drifted shut and he rolled over. 'Did I have a dream? Something was going to attack you.' Sam took another bite and mumbled his reply. 'That was a while ago. It's fine. Dad took care of it.' Sam finished his food and tossed the bag toward the trash. Unlike his brother he missed. Hissing, he grabbed the fallen bag off the ground and slammed it into the can. 'I froze. I'm sorry Sam.' It seemed that Dean's memory had focused a little. 'It's ok. You sided with me. Against Dad.' Dean's head jerked at that statement. 'Yeah. Thanks.' The look in the brother's eyes as they stared bordered on a chick flick moment. Dean closed his eyes and sighed. 'My going away present for you.' He knew that something would happen between now and his graduation that would ruin this happy feeling between the two. Ruin his chances to say goodbye.

* * *

><p>AN: The first sentence came to me over a year ago... and I finally got to use it in a fic. Not the one I had intended, but it fit well enough for me. I'm not completely satisfied, but I have way too many SPN fics going right now I need to unload some of them. Lemme know what you think. :D


End file.
